Modul:EpLink
local episodes = { {"TOS","Pilot","The Cage","Der Käfig","" }, {"TOS","1x01","Where No Man Has Gone Before","Die Spitze des Eisberges","" }, {"TOS","1x02","The Corbomite Maneuver","Pokerspiele","" }, {"TOS","1x03","Mudd's Women","Die Frauen des Mr. Mudd","" }, {"TOS","1x04","The Enemy Within","Kirk : 2 = ?","" }, {"TOS","1x05","The Man Trap","Das Letzte seiner Art","" }, {"TOS","1x06","The Naked Time","Implosion in der Spirale","" }, {"TOS","1x07","Charlie X","Der Fall Charly","" }, {"TOS","1x08","Balance of Terror","Spock unter Verdacht","" }, {"TOS","1x09","What Are Little Girls Made Of?","Der alte Traum","" }, {"TOS","1x10","Dagger of the Mind","Der Zentralnervensystemmanipulator","" }, {"TOS","1x11","Miri","Miri, ein Kleinling","" }, {"TOS","1x12","The Conscience of the King","Kodos der Henker","" }, {"TOS","1x13","The Galileo Seven","Notlandung auf Galileo 7","" }, {"TOS","1x14","Court Martial","Kirk unter Anklage","" }, {"TOS","1x15","The Menagerie, Part I","Talos IV – Tabu, Teil I","" }, {"TOS","1x16","The Menagerie, Part II","Talos IV – Tabu, Teil II","" }, {"TOS","1x17","Shore Leave","Landeurlaub","" }, {"TOS","1x18","The Squire of Gothos","Tödliche Spiele auf Gothos","" }, {"TOS","1x19","Arena","Ganz neue Dimensionen","" }, {"TOS","1x20","The Alternative Factor","Auf Messers Schneide","" }, {"TOS","1x21","Tomorrow is Yesterday","Morgen ist Gestern","" }, {"TOS","1x22","The Return of the Archons","Landru und die Ewigkeit","" }, {"TOS","1x23","A Taste of Armageddon","Krieg der Computer","" }, {"TOS","1x24","Space Seed","Der schlafende Tiger","" }, {"TOS","1x25","This Side of Paradise","Falsche Paradiese","" }, {"TOS","1x26","The Devil in the Dark","Horta rettet ihre Kinder","" }, {"TOS","1x27","Errand of Mercy","Kampf um Organia","" }, {"TOS","1x28","The City on the Edge of Forever","Griff in die Geschichte","" }, {"TOS","1x29","Operation Annihilate!","Spock außer Kontrolle","" }, {"TOS","2x01","Catspaw","Das Spukschloss im Weltall","" }, {"TOS","2x02","Metamorphosis","Metamorphose","Episode" }, {"TOS","2x03","Friday's Child","Im Namen des jungen Tiru","" }, {"TOS","2x04","Who Mourns for Adonais?","Der Tempel des Apoll","" }, {"TOS","2x05","Amok Time","Weltraumfieber","" }, {"TOS","2x06","The Doomsday Machine","Planeten-Killer","Episode" }, {"TOS","2x07","Wolf in the Fold","Der Wolf im Schafspelz","" }, {"TOS","2x08","The Changeling","Ich heiße Nomad","" }, {"TOS","2x09","The Apple","Die Stunde der Erkenntnis","" }, {"TOS","2x10","Mirror, Mirror","Ein Parallel-Universum","" }, {"TOS","2x11","The Deadly Years","Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht","" }, {"TOS","2x12","I, Mudd","Der dressierte Herrscher","" }, {"TOS","2x13","The Trouble with Tribbles","Kennen Sie Tribbles?","" }, {"TOS","2x14","Bread and Circuses","Brot und Spiele","" }, {"TOS","2x15","Journey to Babel","Reise nach Babel","" }, {"TOS","2x16","A Private Little War","Der erste Krieg","" }, {"TOS","2x17","The Gamesters of Triskelion","Meister der Sklaven","" }, {"TOS","2x18","Obsession","Tödliche Wolken","" }, {"TOS","2x19","The Immunity Syndrome","Das Loch im Weltraum","" }, {"TOS","2x20","A Piece of the Action","Epigonen","" }, {"TOS","2x21","By Any Other Name","Stein und Staub","" }, {"TOS","2x22","Return to Tomorrow","Geist sucht Körper","" }, {"TOS","2x23","Patterns of Force","Schablonen der Gewalt","" }, {"TOS","2x24","The Ultimate Computer","Computer M5","" }, {"TOS","2x25","The Omega Glory","Das Jahr des roten Vogels","" }, {"TOS","2x26","Assignment Earth","Ein Planet genannt Erde","" }, {"TOS","3x01","Spectre of the Gun","Wild West im Weltraum","" }, {"TOS","3x02","Elaan of Troyius","Brautschiff Enterprise","" }, {"TOS","3x03","The Paradise Syndrome","Der Obelisk","" }, {"TOS","3x04","The Enterprise Incident","Die unsichtbare Falle","" }, {"TOS","3x05","And the Children Shall Lead","Kurs auf Marcus 12","" }, {"TOS","3x06","Spock's Brain","Spock's Gehirn","" }, {"TOS","3x07","Is There in Truth No Beauty?","Die fremde Materie","" }, {"TOS","3x08","The Empath","Der Plan der Vianer","" }, {"TOS","3x09","The Tholian Web","Das Spinnennetz","" }, {"TOS","3x10","For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky","Der verirrte Planet","" }, {"TOS","3x11","Day of the Dove","Das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte","" }, {"TOS","3x12","Plato's Stepchildren","Platons Stiefkinder","" }, {"TOS","3x13","Wink of an Eye","Was summt denn da?","" }, {"TOS","3x14","That Which Survives","Gefährliche Planetengirls","" }, {"TOS","3x15","Let That Be Your Last Battlefield","Bele jagt Lokai","" }, {"TOS","3x16","Whom Gods Destroy","Wen die Götter zerstören","" }, {"TOS","3x17","The Mark of Gideon","Fast unsterblich","" }, {"TOS","3x18","The Lights of Zetar","Strahlen greifen an","" }, {"TOS","3x19","The Cloud Minders","Die Wolkenstadt","" }, {"TOS","3x20","The Way to Eden","Die Reise nach Eden","" }, {"TOS","3x21","Requiem for Methuselah","Planet der Unsterblichen","" }, {"TOS","3x22","The Savage Curtain","Seit es Menschen gibt","" }, {"TOS","3x23","All Our Yesterdays","Portal in die Vergangenheit","" }, {"TOS","3x24","Turnabout Intruder","Gefährlicher Tausch","" }, {"TAS","1x01","Beyond the Farthest Star","Das körperlose Wesen","" }, {"TAS","1x02","Yesteryear","Das Zeitportal","TAS" }, {"TAS","1x03","One of Our Planets Is Missing","Die gefährliche Wolke","" }, {"TAS","1x04","The Lorelei Signal","Das Lorelei Signal","" }, {"TAS","1x05","More Tribbles, More Troubles","Mehr Trouble mit Tribbles","" }, {"TAS","1x06","The Survivor","Der Überlebende","" }, {"TAS","1x07","The Infinite Vulcan","Das Superhirn","" }, {"TAS","1x08","The Magicks of Megas-tu","Das Geheimnis von Megas-Tu","" }, {"TAS","1x09","Once Upon a Planet","Phantasie oder Wirklichkeit","" }, {"TAS","1x10","Mudd's Passion","Der Liebeskristall","" }, {"TAS","1x11","The Terratin Incident","Die Rettungsmission","" }, {"TAS","1x12","The Time Trap","Die Zeitfalle","" }, {"TAS","1x13","The Ambergris Element","Die Entführung","" }, {"TAS","1x14","The Slaver Weapon","Das Geheimnis der Stasis-Box","" }, {"TAS","1x15","The Eye of the Beholder","Auf der Suche nach Überlebenden","" }, {"TAS","1x16","The Jihad","Das gestohlene Gehirnwellenmuster","" }, {"TAS","2x01","The Pirates of Orion","Die Piraten von Orion","" }, {"TAS","2x02","Bem","Gefährliche Prüfung","" }, {"TAS","2x03","The Practical Joker","Wüste Scherze","" }, {"TAS","2x04","Albatross","Dr. McCoy unter Anklage","" }, {"TAS","2x05","How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth","Kulkulkan – Der Mächtige","" }, {"TAS","2x06","The Counter-Clock Incident","Flucht aus einem anderen Universum","" }, {"TNG","1x01","Encounter at Farpoint","Der Mächtige","" }, {"TNG","1x02","Encounter at Farpoint","Mission Farpoint","" }, {"TNG","1x03","The Naked Now","Gedankengift","" }, {"TNG","1x04","Code of Honor","Der Ehrenkodex","" }, {"TNG","1x05","The Last Outpost","Der Wächter","" }, {"TNG","1x06","Where No One Has Gone Before","Der Reisende","Episode" }, {"TNG","1x07","Lonely Among Us","Die geheimnisvolle Kraft","" }, {"TNG","1x08","Justice","Das Gesetz der Edo","" }, {"TNG","1x09","The Battle","Die Schlacht von Maxia","" }, {"TNG","1x10","Hide and Q","Rikers Versuchung","" }, {"TNG","1x11","Haven","Die Frau seiner Träume","" }, {"TNG","1x12","The Big Goodbye","Der große Abschied","" }, {"TNG","1x13","Datalore","Das Duplikat","" }, {"TNG","1x14","Angel One","Planet Angel One","" }, {"TNG","1x15","11001001","11001001","" }, {"TNG","1x16","Too Short a Season","Die Entscheidung des Admirals","" }, {"TNG","1x17","When the Bough Breaks","Die Sorge der Aldeaner","" }, {"TNG","1x18","Home Soil","Ein Planet wehrt sich","" }, {"TNG","1x19","Coming of Age","Prüfungen","" }, {"TNG","1x20","Heart of Glory","Worfs Brüder","" }, {"TNG","1x21","The Arsenal of Freedom","Die Waffenhändler","" }, {"TNG","1x22","Symbiosis","Die Seuche","" }, {"TNG","1x23","Skin of Evil","Die schwarze Seele","" }, {"TNG","1x24","We'll Always Have Paris","Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit","" }, {"TNG","1x25","Conspiracy","Die Verschwörung","" }, {"TNG","1x26","The Neutral Zone","Die neutrale Zone","" }, {"TNG","2x01","The Child","Das Kind","" }, {"TNG","2x02","Where Silence Has Lease","Illusion oder Wirklichkeit?","" }, {"TNG","2x03","Elementary, Dear Data","Sherlock Data Holmes","" }, {"TNG","2x04","The Outrageous Okona","Der unmögliche Captain Okona","" }, {"TNG","2x05","Loud As A Whisper","Der stumme Vermittler","" }, {"TNG","2x06","The Schizoid Man","Das fremde Gedächtnis","" }, {"TNG","2x07","Unnatural Selection","Die jungen Greise","" }, {"TNG","2x08","A Matter of Honor","Der Austauschoffizier","" }, {"TNG","2x09","The Measure Of A Man","Wem gehört Data?","" }, {"TNG","2x10","The Dauphin","Die Thronfolgerin","" }, {"TNG","2x11","Contagion","Die Iconia Sonden","" }, {"TNG","2x12","The Royale","Hotel Royale","Episode" }, {"TNG","2x13","Time Squared","Die Zukunft schweigt","" }, {"TNG","2x14","The Icarus Factor","Rikers Vater","" }, {"TNG","2x15","Pen Pals","Brieffreunde","" }, {"TNG","2x16","Q Who?","Zeitsprung mit Q","" }, {"TNG","2x17","Samaritan Snare","Das Herz eines Captains","" }, {"TNG","2x18","Up the Long Ladder","Der Planet der Klone","" }, {"TNG","2x19","Manhunt","Andere Sterne, andere Sitten","" }, {"TNG","2x20","The Emissary","Klingonenbegegnung","" }, {"TNG","2x21","Peak Performance","Galavorstellung","" }, {"TNG","2x22","Shades of Gray","Kraft der Träume","" }, {"TNG","3x01","Evolution","Die Macht der Naniten","" }, {"TNG","3x02","The Ensigns of Command","Die Macht der Paragraphen","" }, {"TNG","3x03","The Survivors","Die Überlebenden auf Rana-Vier","" }, {"TNG","3x04","Who Watches the Watchers","Der Gott der Mintakaner","" }, {"TNG","3x05","The Bonding","Mutterliebe","" }, {"TNG","3x06","Booby Trap","Die Energiefalle","" }, {"TNG","3x07","The Enemy","Auf schmalem Grat","" }, {"TNG","3x08","The Price","Der Barzanhandel","" }, {"TNG","3x09","The Vengeance Factor","Yuta, die Letzte ihres Clans","" }, {"TNG","3x10","The Defector","Der Überläufer","" }, {"TNG","3x11","The Hunted","Die Verfemten","" }, {"TNG","3x12","The High Ground","Terror auf Rutia-Vier","" }, {"TNG","3x13","Déjà Q","Nocheinmal Q","" }, {"TNG","3x14","A Matter of Perspective","Riker unter Verdacht","" }, {"TNG","3x15","Yesterday's Enterprise","Die alte Enterprise","" }, {"TNG","3x16","The Offspring","Datas Nachkomme","" }, {"TNG","3x17","Sins of the Father","Die Sünden des Vaters","" }, {"TNG","3x18","Allegiance","Versuchskaninchen","Episode" }, {"TNG","3x19","Captain's Holiday","Picard macht Urlaub","" }, {"TNG","3x20","Tin Man","Der Telepath","" }, {"TNG","3x21","Hollow Pursuits","Der schüchterne Reginald","" }, {"TNG","3x22","The Most Toys","Der Sammler","" }, {"TNG","3x23","Sarek","Botschafter Sarek","" }, {"TNG","3x24","Ménage à Troi","Die Damen Troi","" }, {"TNG","3x25","Transfigurations","Wer ist John?","" }, {"TNG","3x26","The Best of Both Worlds, Part I","In den Händen der Borg","" }, {"TNG","4x01","The Best of Both Worlds, Part II","Angriffsziel Erde","" }, {"TNG","4x02","Family","Familienbegegnung","" }, {"TNG","4x03","Brothers","Die ungleichen Brüder","" }, {"TNG","4x04","Suddenly Human","Endars Sohn","" }, {"TNG","4x05","Remember Me","Das Experiment","" }, {"TNG","4x06","Legacy","Die Rettungsoperation","" }, {"TNG","4x07","Reunion","Tödliche Nachfolge","" }, {"TNG","4x08","Future Imperfect","Gedächtnisverlust","Episode" }, {"TNG","4x09","Final Mission","Die letzte Mission","" }, {"TNG","4x10","The Loss","Das kosmische Band","" }, {"TNG","4x11","Data's Day","Datas Tag","" }, {"TNG","4x12","The Wounded","Der Rachefeldzug","" }, {"TNG","4x13","Devil's Due","Der Pakt mit dem Teufel","" }, {"TNG","4x14","Clues","Beweise","" }, {"TNG","4x15","First Contact","Erster Kontakt","" }, {"TNG","4x16","Galaxy's Child","Die Begegnung im Weltraum","" }, {"TNG","4x17","Night Terrors","Augen in der Dunkelheit","" }, {"TNG","4x18","Identity Crisis","Der unbekannte Schatten","" }, {"TNG","4x19","The Nth Degree","Die Reise ins Ungewisse","" }, {"TNG","4x20","QPid","Gefangen in der Vergangenheit","" }, {"TNG","4x21","The Drumhead","Das Standgericht","" }, {"TNG","4x22","Half a Life","Die Auflösung","" }, {"TNG","4x23","The Host","Odan, der Sonderbotschafter","" }, {"TNG","4x24","The Mind's Eye","Verräterische Signale","" }, {"TNG","4x25","In Theory","Datas erste Liebe","" }, {"TNG","4x26","Redemption, Part I","Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I","" }, {"TNG","5x01","Redemption, Part II","Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil II","" }, {"TNG","5x02","Darmok","Darmok","Episode" }, {"TNG","5x03","Ensign Ro","Fähnrich Ro","" }, {"TNG","5x04","Silicon Avatar","Das Recht auf Leben","" }, {"TNG","5x05","Disaster","Katastrophe auf der Enterprise","" }, {"TNG","5x06","The Game","Gefährliche Spielsucht","" }, {"TNG","5x07","Unification I","Wiedervereinigung? Teil I","" }, {"TNG","5x08","Unification II","Wiedervereinigung? Teil II","" }, {"TNG","5x09","A Matter of Time","Der zeitreisende Historiker","" }, {"TNG","5x10","New Ground","Die Soliton-Welle","" }, {"TNG","5x11","Hero Worship","Der einzige Überlebende","" }, {"TNG","5x12","Violations","Geistige Gewalt","" }, {"TNG","5x13","The Masterpiece Society","Das künstliche Paradies","" }, {"TNG","5x14","Conundrum","Mission ohne Gedächtnis","" }, {"TNG","5x15","Power Play","Ungebetene Gäste","" }, {"TNG","5x16","Ethics","Die Operation","" }, {"TNG","5x17","The Outcast","Verbotene Liebe","" }, {"TNG","5x18","Cause and Effect","Déjà Vu","" }, {"TNG","5x19","The First Duty","Ein mißglücktes Manöver","" }, {"TNG","5x20","Cost of Living","Hochzeit mit Hindernissen","" }, {"TNG","5x21","The Perfect Mate","Eine hoffnungslose Romanze","" }, {"TNG","5x22","Imaginary Friend","Die imaginäre Freundin","" }, {"TNG","5x23","I, Borg","Ich bin Hugh","" }, {"TNG","5x24","The Next Phase","So nah und doch so fern","" }, {"TNG","5x25","The Inner Light","Das zweite Leben","" }, {"TNG","5x26","Time's Arrow, Part I","Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I","" }, {"TNG","6x01","Time's Arrow, Part II","Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II","" }, {"TNG","6x02","Realm of Fear","Todesangst beim Beamen","" }, {"TNG","6x03","Man of the People","Der unmoralische Friedensvermittler","" }, {"TNG","6x04","Relics","Besuch von der alten Enterprise","" }, {"TNG","6x05","Schisms","In den Subraum entführt","" }, {"TNG","6x06","True Q","Eine echte \"Q\"","" }, {"TNG","6x07","Rascals","Erwachsene Kinder","" }, {"TNG","6x08","A Fistful of Datas","Eine Handvoll Datas","" }, {"TNG","6x09","The Quality of Life","Data's Hypothese","" }, {"TNG","6x10","Chain of Command, Part I","Geheime Mission auf Celtris Drei, Teil I","" }, {"TNG","6x11","Chain of Command, Part II","Geheime Mission auf Celtris Drei, Teil II","" }, {"TNG","6x12","Ship in a Bottle","Das Schiff in der Flasche","" }, {"TNG","6x13","Aquiel","Aquiel","" }, {"TNG","6x14","Face of the Enemy","Das Gesicht des Feindes","" }, {"TNG","6x15","Tapestry","Willkommen im Leben nach dem Tode","" }, {"TNG","6x16","Birthright, Part I","Der Moment der Erkenntnis, Teil I","" }, {"TNG","6x17","Birthright, Part II","Der Moment der Erkenntnis, Teil II","" }, {"TNG","6x18","Starship Mine","In der Hand von Terroristen","" }, {"TNG","6x19","Lessons","Der Feuersturm","" }, {"TNG","6x20","The Chase","Das fehlende Fragment","" }, {"TNG","6x21","Frame of Mind","Phantasie oder Wahrheit","" }, {"TNG","6x22","Suspicions","Verdächtigungen","" }, {"TNG","6x23","Rightful Heir","Der rechtmäßige Erbe","" }, {"TNG","6x24","Second Chances","Riker : 2 = ?","" }, {"TNG","6x25","Timescape","Gefangen in einem temporären Fragment","" }, {"TNG","6x26","Descent, Part I","Angriff der Borg, Teil I","" }, {"TNG","7x01","Descent, Part II","Angriff der Borg, Teil II","" }, {"TNG","7x02","Liaisons","Indiskretionen","" }, {"TNG","7x03","Interface","Das Interface","" }, {"TNG","7x04","Gambit, Part I","Der Schachzug, Teil I","" }, {"TNG","7x05","Gambit, Part II","Der Schachzug, Teil II","" }, {"TNG","7x06","Phantasms","Traumanalyse","" }, {"TNG","7x07","Dark Page","Ort der Finsternis","" }, {"TNG","7x08","Attached","Kontakte","" }, {"TNG","7x09","Force of Nature","Die Raumkatastrophe","" }, {"TNG","7x10","Inheritance","Soongs Vermächtnis","" }, {"TNG","7x11","Parallels","Parallelen","" }, {"TNG","7x12","The Pegasus","Das Pegasus Projekt","" }, {"TNG","7x13","Homeward","Die oberste Direktive","" }, {"TNG","7x14","Sub Rosa","Ronin","Episode" }, {"TNG","7x15","Lower Decks","Beförderung","Episode" }, {"TNG","7x16","Thine Own Self","Radioaktiv","" }, {"TNG","7x17","Masks","Der Komet","" }, {"TNG","7x18","Eye of the Beholder","Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“","" }, {"TNG","7x19","Genesis","Genesis","Episode" }, {"TNG","7x20","Journey's End","Am Ende der Reise","" }, {"TNG","7x21","Firstborn","Ritus des Aufsteigens","" }, {"TNG","7x22","Bloodlines","Boks Vergeltung","" }, {"TNG","7x23","Emergence","Neue Intelligenz","" }, {"TNG","7x24","Preemptive Strike","Die Rückkehr von Ro Laren","" }, {"TNG","7x25","All Good Things…","Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I","" }, {"TNG","7x26","All Good Things...","Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil II","" }, {"DS9","1x01","Emissary, Part I","Der Abgesandte, Teil I","" }, {"DS9","1x02","Emissary, Part II","Der Abgesandte, Teil II","" }, {"DS9","1x03","Past Prologue","Die Khon-Ma","" }, {"DS9","1x04","A Man Alone","Unter Verdacht","" }, {"DS9","1x05","Babel","Babel","DS9" }, {"DS9","1x06","Captive Pursuit","Tosk, der Gejagte","" }, {"DS9","1x07","Q-Less","Q – Unerwünscht","" }, {"DS9","1x08","Dax","Der Fall Dax","" }, {"DS9","1x09","The Passenger","Der Parasit","" }, {"DS9","1x10","Move Along Home","Chula – Das Spiel","" }, {"DS9","1x11","The Nagus","Die Nachfolge","" }, {"DS9","1x12","Vortex","Der Steinwandler","" }, {"DS9","1x13","Battle Lines","Die Prophezeiung","DS9" }, {"DS9","1x14","The Storyteller","Die Legende von Dal'Rok","" }, {"DS9","1x15","Progress","Mulliboks Mond","" }, {"DS9","1x16","If Wishes Were Horses","Macht der Phantasie","" }, {"DS9","1x17","The Forsaken","Persönlichkeiten","" }, {"DS9","1x18","Dramatis Personae","Meuterei","Episode" }, {"DS9","1x19","Duet","Der undurchschaubare Marritza","" }, {"DS9","1x20","In the Hands of the Prophets","Blasphemie","Episode" }, {"DS9","2x01","The Homecoming","Die Heimkehr","" }, {"DS9","2x02","The Circle","Der Kreis","" }, {"DS9","2x03","The Siege","Die Belagerung","" }, {"DS9","2x04","Invasive Procedures","Der Symbiont","" }, {"DS9","2x05","Cardassians","Die Konspiration","" }, {"DS9","2x06","Melora","Das \"Melora\"-Problem","" }, {"DS9","2x07","Rules of Acquisition","Profit oder Partner!","" }, {"DS9","2x08","Necessary Evil","Die Ermittlung","" }, {"DS9","2x09","Second Sight","Rätselhafte Fenna","" }, {"DS9","2x10","Sanctuary","Auge des Universums","Episode" }, {"DS9","2x11","Rivals","Rivalen","" }, {"DS9","2x12","The Alternate","Metamorphosen","" }, {"DS9","2x13","Armageddon Game","Das Harvester-Desaster","" }, {"DS9","2x14","Whispers","O'Briens Identität","" }, {"DS9","2x15","Paradise","Das Paradiesexperiment","" }, {"DS9","2x16","Shadowplay","Die Illusion","" }, {"DS9","2x17","Playing God","Der Trill-Kandidat","" }, {"DS9","2x18","Profit and Loss","Profit und Verlust","" }, {"DS9","2x19","Blood Oath","Der Blutschwur","" }, {"DS9","2x20","The Maquis, Part I","Der Maquis, Teil I","" }, {"DS9","2x21","The Maquis, Part II","Der Maquis, Teil II","" }, {"DS9","2x22","The Wire","Das Implantat","" }, {"DS9","2x23","Crossover","Die andere Seite","" }, {"DS9","2x24","The Collaborator","Die Wahl des Kai","" }, {"DS9","2x25","Tribunal","Das Tribunal","" }, {"DS9","2x26","The Jem'Hadar","Der Plan des Dominion","" }, {"DS9","3x01","The Search, Part I","Die Suche, Teil I","" }, {"DS9","3x02","The Search, Part II","Die Suche, Teil II","" }, {"DS9","3x03","The House of Quark","Das Haus des Quark","" }, {"DS9","3x04","Equilibrium","Das Equilibrium","" }, {"DS9","3x05","Second Skin","Die zweite Haut","" }, {"DS9","3x06","The Abandoned","Der Ausgesetzte","" }, {"DS9","3x07","Civil Defense","In der Falle","" }, {"DS9","3x08","Meridian","Meridian","Episode" }, {"DS9","3x09","Defiant","Defiant","Episode" }, {"DS9","3x10","Fascination","Das Festival","" }, {"DS9","3x11","Past Tense, Part I","Gefangen in der Vergangenheit, Teil I","" }, {"DS9","3x12","Past Tense, Part II","Gefangen in der Vergangenheit, Teil II","" }, {"DS9","3x13","Life Support","Der Funke des Lebens","" }, {"DS9","3x14","Heart of Stone","Herz aus Stein","" }, {"DS9","3x15","Destiny","Trekors Prophezeiung","Episode" }, {"DS9","3x16","Prophet Motive","Das Motiv der Propheten","" }, {"DS9","3x17","Visionary","Der Visionär","" }, {"DS9","3x18","Distant Voices","Ferne Stimmen","" }, {"DS9","3x19","Through the Looking Glass","Durch den Spiegel","" }, {"DS9","3x20","Improbable Cause","Der geheimnisvolle Garak, Teil I","" }, {"DS9","3x21","The Die is Cast","Der geheimnisvolle Garak, Teil II","" }, {"DS9","3x22","Explorers","Die Erforscher","" }, {"DS9","3x23","Family Business","Familienangelegenheiten","" }, {"DS9","3x24","Shakaar","Shakaar","Episode" }, {"DS9","3x25","Facets","Facetten","" }, {"DS9","3x26","The Adversary","Der Widersacher","" }, {"DS9","4x01","The Way of the Warrior","Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil I","" }, {"DS9","4x02","The Way of the Warrior","Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil II","" }, {"DS9","4x03","The Visitor","Der Besuch","" }, {"DS9","4x04","Hippocratic Oath","Der Hippokratische Eid","" }, {"DS9","4x05","Indiscretion","Indiskretion","" }, {"DS9","4x06","Rejoined","Wiedervereinigt","" }, {"DS9","4x07","Little Green Men","Kleine, grüne Männchen","" }, {"DS9","4x08","Starship Down","Das Wagnis","DS9" }, {"DS9","4x09","The Sword of Kahless","Das Schwert des Kahless","" }, {"DS9","4x10","Our Man Bashir","Unser Mann Bashir","" }, {"DS9","4x11","Homefront","Die Front","" }, {"DS9","4x12","Paradise Lost","Das verlorene Paradies","" }, {"DS9","4x13","Crossfire","Emotionen","" }, {"DS9","4x14","Return to Grace","Zu neuer Würde","" }, {"DS9","4x15","Sons of Mogh","Die Söhne von Mogh","" }, {"DS9","4x16","Bar Association","Der Streik","" }, {"DS9","4x17","Accession","Die Übernahme","" }, {"DS9","4x18","Rules of Engagement","Das Gefecht","" }, {"DS9","4x19","Hard Time","Strafzyklen","" }, {"DS9","4x20","Shattered Mirror","Der zerbrochene Spiegel","" }, {"DS9","4x21","The Muse","Die Muse","DS9" }, {"DS9","4x22","For the Cause","In eigener Sache","" }, {"DS9","4x23","To the Death","Die Abtrünnigen","" }, {"DS9","4x24","The Quickening","Hoffnung","Episode" }, {"DS9","4x25","Body Parts","Quarks Schicksal","" }, {"DS9","4x26","Broken Link","Das Urteil","DS9" }, {"DS9","5x01","Apocalypse Rising","Die Apokalypse droht","" }, {"DS9","5x02","The Ship","Das Schiff","" }, {"DS9","5x03","Looking For par'Mach in All the Wrong Places","Gefährliche Liebschaften","" }, {"DS9","5x04","…Nor the Battle to the Strong","Die Schlacht um Ajilon Prime","" }, {"DS9","5x05","The Assignment","Die Erpressung","" }, {"DS9","5x06","Trials and Tribble-ations","Immer die Last mit den Tribbles","" }, {"DS9","5x07","Let He Who Is Without Sin…","Die Reise nach Risa","" }, {"DS9","5x08","Things Past","Die Schuld","" }, {"DS9","5x09","The Ascent","Der Aufstieg","" }, {"DS9","5x10","Rapture","Heilige Visionen","" }, {"DS9","5x11","The Darkness and the Light","Dunkelheit und Licht","" }, {"DS9","5x12","The Begotten","Das Baby","" }, {"DS9","5x13","For the Uniform","Für die Uniform","" }, {"DS9","5x14","In Purgatory's Shadow","Die Schatten der Hölle","" }, {"DS9","5x15","By Inferno's Light","Im Lichte des Infernos","" }, {"DS9","5x16","Doctor Bashir, I Presume?","Dr. Bashirs’ Geheimnis","" }, {"DS9","5x17","A Simple Investigation","Der Datenkristall","" }, {"DS9","5x18","Business as Usual","Kriegsgeschäfte","" }, {"DS9","5x19","Ties of Blood and Water","Die Überwindung","" }, {"DS9","5x20","Ferengi Love Songs","Liebe und Profit","" }, {"DS9","5x21","Soldiers of the Empire","Martoks Ehre","" }, {"DS9","5x22","Children of Time","Kinder der Zeit","" }, {"DS9","5x23","Blaze of Glory","Glanz des Ruhms","" }, {"DS9","5x24","Empok Nor","Empok Nor","Episode" }, {"DS9","5x25","In the Cards","Die Karte","" }, {"DS9","5x26","Call to Arms","Zu den Waffen!","" }, {"DS9","6x01","A Time to Stand","Zeit des Widerstands","" }, {"DS9","6x02","Rocks and Shoals","Entscheidungen","DS9" }, {"DS9","6x03","Sons and Daughters","Söhne und Töchter","" }, {"DS9","6x04","Behind the Lines","Hinter der Linie","" }, {"DS9","6x05","Favor the Bold","Ein kühner Plan","" }, {"DS9","6x06","Sacrifice of Angels","Sieg oder Niederlage?","" }, {"DS9","6x07","You Are Cordially Invited…","Klingonische Tradition","" }, {"DS9","6x08","Resurrection","Erkenntnis","" }, {"DS9","6x09","Statistical Probabilities","Statistische Wahrscheinlichkeiten","" }, {"DS9","6x10","The Magnificent Ferengi","Der glorreiche Ferengi","" }, {"DS9","6x11","Waltz","Das Gute und das Böse","" }, {"DS9","6x12","Who Mourns for Morn?","Wer trauert um Morn?","" }, {"DS9","6x13","Far Beyond the Stars","Jenseits der Sterne","" }, {"DS9","6x14","One Little Ship","Das winzige Raumschiff","" }, {"DS9","6x15","Honor Among Thieves","Ehre unter Dieben","" }, {"DS9","6x16","Change of Heart","Wandel des Herzens","" }, {"DS9","6x17","Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night","Tiefes Unrecht","" }, {"DS9","6x18","Inquisition","Inquisition","Episode" }, {"DS9","6x19","In The Pale Moonlight","In fahlem Mondlicht","" }, {"DS9","6x20","His Way","Auf seine Art","" }, {"DS9","6x21","The Reckoning","Zeit der Abrechnung","Episode" }, {"DS9","6x22","Valiant","Valiant","Episode" }, {"DS9","6x23","Profit and Lace","Die Beraterin","" }, {"DS9","6x24","Time's Orphan","Das Zeitportal","DS9" }, {"DS9","6x25","The Sound of Her Voice","Der Klang ihrer Stimme","" }, {"DS9","6x26","Tears of the Prophets","Tränen der Propheten","Episode" }, {"DS9","7x01","Image in the Sand","Das Gesicht im Sand","" }, {"DS9","7x02","Shadows and Symbols","Schatten und Symbole","" }, {"DS9","7x03","Afterimage","Nachempfindung","" }, {"DS9","7x04","Take Me Out to the Holosuite","Wettkampf in der Holosuite","" }, {"DS9","7x05","Chrysalis","Sarina","" }, {"DS9","7x06","Treachery, Faith, and the Great River","Verrat, Glaube und gewaltiger Fluß","" }, {"DS9","7x07","Once More Unto the Breach","Der Dahar-Meister","" }, {"DS9","7x08","The Siege of AR-558","Die Belagerung von AR-558","" }, {"DS9","7x09","Covenant","Entscheidung auf Empok Nor","" }, {"DS9","7x10","It's Only a Paper Moon","Leben in der Holosuite","" }, {"DS9","7x11","Prodigal Daughter","Die verlorene Tochter","" }, {"DS9","7x12","The Emperor's New Cloak","Die Tarnvorrichtung","" }, {"DS9","7x13","Field of Fire","Freies Schußfeld","" }, {"DS9","7x14","Chimera","Hirngespinst","" }, {"DS9","7x15","Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang","Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang","" }, {"DS9","7x16","Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges","Unter den Waffen schweigen die Gesetze","" }, {"DS9","7x17","Penumbra","Im Ungewissen","" }, {"DS9","7x18","Til Death Do Us Part","Bis daß der Tod uns scheide","" }, {"DS9","7x19","Strange Bedfellows","Eine sonderbare Kombination","" }, {"DS9","7x20","The Changing Face of Evil","Im Angesicht des Bösen","" }, {"DS9","7x21","When It Rains…","Ein Unglück kommt selten allein","" }, {"DS9","7x22","Tacking Into the Wind","Kampf mit allen Mitteln","" }, {"DS9","7x23","Extreme Measures","Extreme Maßnahmen","" }, {"DS9","7x24","The Dogs of War","In den Wirren des Krieges","" }, {"DS9","7x25","What You Leave Behind","Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I","" }, {"DS9","7x26","What You Leave Behind","Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","1x01","Caretaker, Part I","Der Fürsorger, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","1x02","Caretaker, Part II","Der Fürsorger, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","1x03","Parallax","Die Parallaxe","" }, {"VOY","1x04","Time and Again","Subraumspalten","" }, {"VOY","1x05","Phage","Transplantationen","" }, {"VOY","1x06","The Cloud","Der mysteriöse Nebel","" }, {"VOY","1x07","Eye of the Needle","Das Nadelöhr","" }, {"VOY","1x08","Ex Post Facto","Die Augen des Toten","" }, {"VOY","1x09","Emanations","Das Unvorstellbare","" }, {"VOY","1x10","Prime Factors","Das oberste Gesetz","" }, {"VOY","1x11","State of Flux","Der Verrat","" }, {"VOY","1x12","Heroes and Demons","Helden und Dämonen", "" }, {"VOY","1x13","Cathexis","Bewußtseinsverlust","" }, {"VOY","1x14","Faces","Von Angesicht zu Angesicht","" }, {"VOY","1x15","Jetrel","Dr. Jetrels Experiment","" }, {"VOY","1x16","Learning Curve","Erfahrungswerte","" }, {"VOY","2x01","The 37's","Die 37er","" }, {"VOY","2x02","Initiations","Der Namenlose","" }, {"VOY","2x03","Projections","Das Holo-Syndrom","" }, {"VOY","2x04","Elogium","Elogium","Episode" }, {"VOY","2x05","Non Sequitur","Der Zeitstrom","" }, {"VOY","2x06","Twisted","Die Raumverzerrung","" }, {"VOY","2x07","Parturition","Der Höllenplanet","" }, {"VOY","2x08","Persistence of Vision","Rätselhafte Visionen","" }, {"VOY","2x09","Tattoo","Tattoo","" }, {"VOY","2x10","Cold Fire","Suspiria","Episode" }, {"VOY","2x11","Maneuvers","Das Signal","" }, {"VOY","2x12","Resistance","Die Resistance","" }, {"VOY","2x13","Prototype","Prototyp","Episode" }, {"VOY","2x14","Alliances","Allianzen","" }, {"VOY","2x15","Threshold","Die Schwelle","Episode" }, {"VOY","2x16","Meld","Gewalt","Episode" }, {"VOY","2x17","Dreadnought","Der Flugkörper","" }, {"VOY","2x18","Death Wish","Todessehnsucht","" }, {"VOY","2x19","Lifesigns","Lebensanzeichen","" }, {"VOY","2x20","Investigations","Der Verräter","" }, {"VOY","2x21","Deadlock","Die Verdopplung","" }, {"VOY","2x22","Innocence","Unschuld","" }, {"VOY","2x23","The Thaw","Das Ultimatum","" }, {"VOY","2x24","Tuvix","Tuvix","Episode" }, {"VOY","2x25","Resolutions","Entscheidungen","VOY" }, {"VOY","2x26","Basics, Part I","Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","3x01","Basics, Part II","Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","3x02","Flashback","Tuvoks Flashback","" }, {"VOY","3x03","The Chute","Das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis","" }, {"VOY","3x04","The Swarm","Der Schwarm","" }, {"VOY","3x05","False Profits","Das Wurmloch","" }, {"VOY","3x06","Remember","Das Erinnern","" }, {"VOY","3x07","Sacred Ground","Das Ritual","" }, {"VOY","3x08","Future's End, Part I","Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","3x09","Future's End, Part II","Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","3x10","Warlord","Der Kriegsherr","" }, {"VOY","3x11","The Q and the Grey","Die \"Q\"-Krise","" }, {"VOY","3x12","Macrocosm","Makrokosmos","" }, {"VOY","3x13","Fair Trade","Das Wagnis","DS9" }, {"VOY","3x14","Alter Ego","Das andere Ego","" }, {"VOY","3x15","Coda","Der Wille","" }, {"VOY","3x16","Blood Fever","Pon Farr","Episode" }, {"VOY","3x17","Unity","Die Kooperative","" }, {"VOY","3x18","Darkling","Charakterelemente","" }, {"VOY","3x19","Rise","Die Asteroiden","" }, {"VOY","3x20","Favorite Son","Die neue Identität","" }, {"VOY","3x21","Before and After","Temporale Sprünge","" }, {"VOY","3x22","Real Life","Das wirkliche Leben","" }, {"VOY","3x23","Distant Origin","Herkunft aus der Ferne","" }, {"VOY","3x24","Displaced","Translokalisation","" }, {"VOY","3x25","Worst Case Scenario","Rebellion Alpha","Episode" }, {"VOY","3x26","Scorpion, Part I","Skorpion, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","4x01","Scorpion, Part II","Skorpion, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","4x02","The Gift","Die Gabe","" }, {"VOY","4x03","Day of Honor","Tag der Ehre","Episode" }, {"VOY","4x04","Nemesis","Nemesis","Episode" }, {"VOY","4x05","Revulsion","Der Isomorph","" }, {"VOY","4x06","The Raven","Der schwarze Vogel","" }, {"VOY","4x07","Scientific Method","Verwerfliche Experimente","" }, {"VOY","4x08","Year of Hell, Part I","Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","4x09","Year of Hell, Part II","Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","4x10","Random Thoughts","Gewalttätige Gedanken","" }, {"VOY","4x11","Concerning Flight","Apropos Fliegen","" }, {"VOY","4x12","Mortal Coil","Leben nach dem Tod","" }, {"VOY","4x13","Waking Moments","Wache Momente","" }, {"VOY","4x14","Message in a Bottle","Flaschenpost","" }, {"VOY","4x15","Hunters","Jäger","Episode" }, {"VOY","4x16","Prey","Die Beute","" }, {"VOY","4x17","Retrospect","Im Rückblick","" }, {"VOY","4x18","The Killing Game, Part I","Das Tötungsspiel, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","4x19","The Killing Game, Part II","Das Tötungsspiel, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","4x20","Vis á Vis","Vis a vis","" }, {"VOY","4x21","The Omega Directive","Die Omega-Direktive","" }, {"VOY","4x22","Unforgettable","Unvergessen","" }, {"VOY","4x23","Living Witness","Der Zeitzeuge","" }, {"VOY","4x24","Demon","Dämon","" }, {"VOY","4x25","One","Eine","" }, {"VOY","4x26","Hope and Fear","In Furcht und Hoffnung","" }, {"VOY","5x01","Night","Nacht","Episode" }, {"VOY","5x02","Drone","Die Drohne","" }, {"VOY","5x03","Extreme Risk","Extreme Risiken","" }, {"VOY","5x04","In the Flesh","In Fleisch und Blut","" }, {"VOY","5x05","Once Upon a Time","Es war einmal","" }, {"VOY","5x06","Timeless","Temporale Paradoxie","Episode" }, {"VOY","5x07","Infinite Regress","Das Vinculum","" }, {"VOY","5x08","Nothing Human","Inhumane Praktiken","" }, {"VOY","5x09","Thirty Days","Dreißig Tage","" }, {"VOY","5x10","Counterpoint","Kontrapunkt","" }, {"VOY","5x11","Latent Image","Verborgene Bilder","" }, {"VOY","5x12","Bride of Chaotica!","Chaoticas Braut","" }, {"VOY","5x13","Gravity","Schwere","" }, {"VOY","5x14","Bliss","Euphorie","Episode" }, {"VOY","5x15","Dark Frontier","Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","5x16","Dark Frontier","Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","5x17","The Disease","Das Generationenschiff","" }, {"VOY","5x18","Course: Oblivion","Endstation – Vergessenheit","" }, {"VOY","5x19","The Fight","Der Fight","" }, {"VOY","5x20","Think Tank","Die Denkfabrik","" }, {"VOY","5x21","Juggernaut","Verheerende Gewalt","" }, {"VOY","5x22","Someone to Watch Over Me","Liebe inmitten der Sterne","Episode" }, {"VOY","5x23","11:59","23 Uhr 59","" }, {"VOY","5x24","Relativity","Zeitschiff „Relativity“","" }, {"VOY","5x25","Warhead","Geheimnisvolle Intelligenz","" }, {"VOY","5x26","Equinox, Part I","Equinox, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","6x01","Equinox, Part II","Equinox, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","6x02","Survival Instinct","Überlebensinstinkt","" }, {"VOY","6x03","Barge of the Dead","Die Barke der Toten","" }, {"VOY","6x04","Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy","Dame, Doktor, As, Spion","" }, {"VOY","6x05","Alice","Alice","Episode" }, {"VOY","6x06","Riddles","Rätsel","" }, {"VOY","6x07","Dragon's Teeth","Die Zähne des Drachen","" }, {"VOY","6x08","One Small Step","Ein kleiner Schritt","" }, {"VOY","6x09","The Voyager Conspiracy","Die Voyager-Konspiration","" }, {"VOY","6x10","Pathfinder","Das Pfadfinder-Projekt","" }, {"VOY","6x11","Fair Haven","Fair Haven","" }, {"VOY","6x12","Blink of an Eye","Es geschah in einem Augenblick","" }, {"VOY","6x13","Virtuoso","Der Virtuose","" }, {"VOY","6x14","Memorial","Das Mahnmal","" }, {"VOY","6x15","Tsunkatse","Tsunkatse","Episode" }, {"VOY","6x16","Collective","Das Kollektiv","" }, {"VOY","6x17","Spirit Folk","Das Geistervolk","" }, {"VOY","6x18","Ashes to Ashes","Asche zu Asche","" }, {"VOY","6x19","Child's Play","Icheb","Episode" }, {"VOY","6x20","Good Shepherd","Der gute Hirte","" }, {"VOY","6x21","Live Fast and Prosper","Lebe flott und in Frieden","" }, {"VOY","6x22","Muse","Die Muse","VOY" }, {"VOY","6x23","Fury","Voller Wut","" }, {"VOY","6x24","Life Line","Rettungsanker","" }, {"VOY","6x25","The Haunting of Deck Twelve","Der Spuk auf Deck Zwölf","" }, {"VOY","6x26","Unimatrix Zero, Part I","Unimatrix Zero, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","7x01","Unimatrix Zero, Part II","Unimatrix Zero, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","7x02","Imperfection","Unvollkommenheit","" }, {"VOY","7x03","Drive","Das Rennen","" }, {"VOY","7x04","Repression","Verdrängung","" }, {"VOY","7x05","Critical Care","Kritische Versorgung","" }, {"VOY","7x06","Inside Man","Eingeschleust","" }, {"VOY","7x07","Body and Soul","Körper und Seele","" }, {"VOY","7x08","Nightingale","Nightingale","Episode" }, {"VOY","7x09","Flesh and Blood, Part I","Fleisch und Blut, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","7x10","Flesh and Blood, Part II","Fleisch und Blut, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","7x11","Shattered","Zersplittert","" }, {"VOY","7x12","Lineage","Abstammung","" }, {"VOY","7x13","Repentance","Reue","Episode" }, {"VOY","7x14","Prophecy","Die Prophezeiung","VOY" }, {"VOY","7x15","The Void","Die Leere","Episode" }, {"VOY","7x16","Workforce, Part I","Arbeiterschaft, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","7x17","Workforce, Part II","Arbeiterschaft, Teil II","" }, {"VOY","7x18","Human Error","Menschliche Fehler","" }, {"VOY","7x19","Q2","Q2","" }, {"VOY","7x20","Author, Author","Die Veröffentlichung","" }, {"VOY","7x21","Friendship One","Friendship One","" }, {"VOY","7x22","Natural Law","Ein natürliches Gesetz","" }, {"VOY","7x23","Homestead","Eine Heimstätte","" }, {"VOY","7x24","Renaissance Man","Renaissance Mensch","" }, {"VOY","7x25","Endgame, Part I","Endspiel, Teil I","" }, {"VOY","7x26","Endgame, Part II","Endspiel, Teil II","" }, {"ENT","1x01","Broken Bow","Aufbruch ins Unbekannte, Teil I","" }, {"ENT","1x02","Broken Bow","Aufbruch ins Unbekannte, Teil II","" }, {"ENT","1x03","Fight or Flight","Freund oder Feind","" }, {"ENT","1x04","Strange New World","Geistergeschichten","" }, {"ENT","1x05","Unexpected","In guter Hoffnung","" }, {"ENT","1x06","Terra Nova","Terra Nova","Episode" }, {"ENT","1x07","The Andorian Incident","Doppeltes Spiel","" }, {"ENT","1x08","Breaking the Ice","Das Eis bricht","" }, {"ENT","1x09","Civilization","Die Saat","" }, {"ENT","1x10","Fortunate Son","Familienbande","" }, {"ENT","1x11","Cold Front","Kalter Krieg","Episode" }, {"ENT","1x12","Silent Enemy","Lautloser Feind","" }, {"ENT","1x13","Dear Doctor","Lieber Doktor","" }, {"ENT","1x14","Sleeping Dogs","Schlafende Hunde","" }, {"ENT","1x15","Shadows of P'Jem","Im Schatten von P'Jem","" }, {"ENT","1x16","Shuttlepod One","Allein","" }, {"ENT","1x17","Fusion","Die Verschmelzung","" }, {"ENT","1x18","Rogue Planet","Gesetze der Jagd","" }, {"ENT","1x19","Acquisition","Raumpiraten","" }, {"ENT","1x20","Oasis","Schiff der Geister","" }, {"ENT","1x21","Detained","In sicherem Gewahrsam","" }, {"ENT","1x22","Vox Sola","Vox Sola","" }, {"ENT","1x23","Fallen Hero","Gefallene Heldin","" }, {"ENT","1x24","Desert Crossing","Durch die Wüste","" }, {"ENT","1x25","Two Days and Two Nights","Zwei Tage auf Risa","" }, {"ENT","1x26","Shockwave, Part I","Die Schockwelle, Teil I","" }, {"ENT","2x01","Shockwave, Part II","Die Schockwelle, Teil II","" }, {"ENT","2x02","Carbon Creek","Carbon Creek","Episode" }, {"ENT","2x03","Minefield","Das Minenfeld","" }, {"ENT","2x04","Dead Stop","Todesstation","" }, {"ENT","2x05","A Night in Sickbay","Eine Nacht Krankenstation","" }, {"ENT","2x06","Marauders","Marodeure","" }, {"ENT","2x07","The Seventh","Der Siebente","" }, {"ENT","2x08","The Communicator","Der Kommunikator","" }, {"ENT","2x09","Singularity","Eigenarten","" }, {"ENT","2x10","Vanishing Point","Vermisst","" }, {"ENT","2x11","Precious Cargo","Kostbare Fracht","" }, {"ENT","2x12","The Catwalk","Der Laufsteg","" }, {"ENT","2x13","Dawn","Morgengrauen","" }, {"ENT","2x14","Stigma","Stigma","" }, {"ENT","2x15","Cease Fire","Waffenstillstand","Episode" }, {"ENT","2x16","Future Tense","Die Zukunft","" }, {"ENT","2x17","Canamar","Canamar","Episode" }, {"ENT","2x18","The Crossing","Übergang","" }, {"ENT","2x19","Judgment","Das Urteil","ENT" }, {"ENT","2x20","Horizon","Horizon","" }, {"ENT","2x21","The Breach","Böses Blut","" }, {"ENT","2x22","Cogenitor","Cogenitor","" }, {"ENT","2x23","Regeneration","Regeneration","Episode" }, {"ENT","2x24","First Flight","Erstflug","" }, {"ENT","2x25","Bounty","Kopfgeld","Episode" }, {"ENT","2x26","The Expanse","Die Ausdehnung","" }, {"ENT","3x01","The Xindi","Die Xindi","" }, {"ENT","3x02","Anomaly","Anomalie","Episode" }, {"ENT","3x03","Extinction","Transformation","" }, {"ENT","3x04","Rajiin","Rajiin","Episode" }, {"ENT","3x05","Impulse","Impulsiv","" }, {"ENT","3x06","Exile","Exil","Episode" }, {"ENT","3x07","The Shipment","Die Ladung","" }, {"ENT","3x08","Twilight","Dämmerung","" }, {"ENT","3x09","North Star","Faustrecht","" }, {"ENT","3x10","Similitude","Ebenbild","" }, {"ENT","3x11","Carpenter Street","Carpenter Street","Episode" }, {"ENT","3x12","Chosen Realm","Das auserwählte Reich","" }, {"ENT","3x13","Proving Ground","Testgebiet","" }, {"ENT","3x14","Stratagem","Kriegslist","" }, {"ENT","3x15","Harbinger","Der Vorbote","" }, {"ENT","3x16","Doctor's Orders","Auf ärztliche Anweisung","" }, {"ENT","3x17","Hatchery","Brutstätte","Episode" }, {"ENT","3x18","Azati Prime","Azati Prime","Episode" }, {"ENT","3x19","Damage","Beschädigungen","" }, {"ENT","3x20","The Forgotten","Die Vergessenen","" }, {"ENT","3x21","E²","E²","" }, {"ENT","3x22","The Council","Der Rat","" }, {"ENT","3x23","Countdown","Countdown","Episode" }, {"ENT","3x24","Zero Hour","Stunde Null","" }, {"ENT","4x01","Storm Front","Sturmfront, Teil I","" }, {"ENT","4x02","Storm Front, Part II","Sturmfront, Teil II","" }, {"ENT","4x03","Home","Zuhause","" }, {"ENT","4x04","Borderland","Borderland","Episode" }, {"ENT","4x05","Cold Station 12","Cold Station 12","" }, {"ENT","4x06","The Augments","Die Augments","" }, {"ENT","4x07","The Forge","Der Anschlag","" }, {"ENT","4x08","Awakening","Zeit des Erwachens","Episode" }, {"ENT","4x09","Kir'Shara","Kir'Shara","Episode" }, {"ENT","4x10","Daedalus","Daedalus","Episode" }, {"ENT","4x11","Observer Effect","Beobachtungseffekt","" }, {"ENT","4x12","Babel One","Babel","ENT" }, {"ENT","4x13","United","Vereinigt","" }, {"ENT","4x14","The Aenar","Die Aenar","" }, {"ENT","4x15","Affliction","Die Heimsuchung","" }, {"ENT","4x16","Divergence","Die Abweichung","" }, {"ENT","4x17","Bound","Die Verbindung","" }, {"ENT","4x18","In a Mirror, Darkly","Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, Teil I","" }, {"ENT","4x19","In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II","Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, Teil II","" }, {"ENT","4x20","Demons","Dämonen","Episode" }, {"ENT","4x21","Terra Prime","Terra Prime","Episode" }, {"ENT","4x22","These Are the Voyages…","Dies sind die Abenteuer","" } } local p = {} function p.getEpisodeData(frame) local title = frame.args1 local series = frame.args2 local suffix = '' for _,episode in pairs(episodes) do thisSeries = episode1 thisTitleDE = episode4 if (thisSeries series or series nil or series '') and thisTitleDE title then return episode end end end function p.getArticle(episode) local title = episode4 local series = episode5 local suffix = '' if series ~= "" then suffix = ' (' .. series .. ')' end return title .. suffix end function p.getDescription(episode) local number = mw.ustring.gsub( episode2, 'x', '⨉') local series = episode1 local title = episode3 return series .. ' ' .. number .. ' ' .. title end function p.getLink(frame) local episode = p.getEpisodeData(frame) local article = p.getArticle(episode) local title = episode4 local description = p.getDescription(episode) return '" .. title .. "" end function p.getEpisodeList() local output = '' for _,episode in pairs(episodes) do series = episode1 title = episode4 output = output .. "\n* " .. p.getLink{'args'={title, series}} end return output end function p.getEpisodeTable() local output = ' " return output end return p